A Bicyclops Built for Two
"A Bicyclops Built for Two" is 13th episode in Season Two of Futurama. It originally aired in North America on March 13, 2000. Plot Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth brings good news for the crew: after several years of trying, he has finally logged onto the internet via AOL. The Planet Express crew gets into their Net Suits and visits the Internet in a virtual reality simulation. Chased by ads, the crew finds refuge in different pornography websites, including an adult chat room populated by children and a website Bender created using Amy's head on Leela's body. Disgusted by the men visiting the Filthy Filthy Chatroom, the women, accompanied by Bender, go into the Filthy Chatroom. Thanks to the Internet, the crew becomes bored with sex. So they pander to their lusts for violence instead and play Death Factory III, the legend of Death Factory II. Fry, an accomplished video game player, dispatches all of the crew easily, including a one-eyed man Leela had been happily chatting with. Leela is furious that Fry has ruined her one chance to learn who she is. The crew is en route to Cineplex 14 in order to deliver desperately needed popcorn, when Leela receives an email from Alcazar, the one-eyed man she met online, who invites her to his home. Leela dumps the popcorn and changes course to find where she belongs. Alcazar greets Leela and 'her servants' and introduces her to Cyclopia and the forbidden valley, where no one must go. At Alcazar's castle, he tells Leela the story of what happened to their people. He claims that Leela was sent away as a baby when the blind moles of Subterra 3 launched missiles in every direction, hitting forty planets including Cyclopia. Alcazar had been employed as a pool cleaner and was spared from the chaos while fishing out a dead possum. Leela decides to help Alcazar save their race and sleeps with him. However, the next morning, Leela discovers that Alcazar is rude and abusive. Fry doesn't trust Alcazar and attempts to visit the Forbidden Valley, only to fall down a trapdoor and into the dungeon. Leela changes her clothes and hair in an attempt to impress Alcazar, who insults her in front of his friends, Pig, Rat Man, and Rat Woman. Fry tells Leela that Alcazar is a jerk and is hiding something from her, but she doesn't want to destroy the cyclops race by breaking up with him. She then decides to break up with him at dinner after he makes her mop near a toilet. At dinner, Alcazar proposes to Leela, and she accepts. Leela gives Fry a bottle champagne. Fry tries to beat the door open with it, but the cap flies off and hits the 'DOOR RELEASE' button. He celebrates but the door starts to close so he runs under just in time. All this time, Bender has been busy stealing the many valuable artifacts from the city and for the first time ever, manages to fill up his chest cavity, as well as hauling a large sack around. When Fry, having escaped from the dungeon, begs him to help investigate what makes the Forbidden Valley so forbidden, even trying to tempt him with the possibility of more stuff to steal. Bender merely replies that, "For the first time in my life, I feel like I've stolen enough..." but Fry slaps him and they head for the Forbidden Valley. They discover four identical castles, each more identical than the last and having statues of different aliens. Before Leela can say, "I do", Fry and the loot-stuffed Bender return with four women, each the last female of their species. Alcazar tries to reason with the women, shapeshifting each time to match their form: the women quickly beat him into submission and he takes his real form, a green insect-like alien. He explains that he wanted to make it with five weirdos and have them scrub his five castles. Also, he explains that he had scheduled all five weddings on the same day, because it's very expensive to rent a tuxedo that can also change shape. Leela returns with the rest of the crew to Earth, sadly contemplating her desire to find her species, wondering "How many planets could there be?" as she looks out at space. Ongoing Themes In this episode, the crew use their virtual reality equipment for the first time. This time they use it to access the Internet and play online video games. Leela becomes involved with Alcazar and almost marries him, although her relationship with him has little to do with love but more to do with loneliness and a desire to propagate her species. Fry tries to talk Leela out of the relationship, but his motives are pure: rather than just selfishly trying to keep Leela for himself, he sees that Alcazar is bad for Leela and genuinely wants her to be happy. Category:Season Two Category:Episodes Category:Leela Episodes